


McEnchiladas

by alepilgrim0220



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepilgrim0220/pseuds/alepilgrim0220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun wanted enchiladas but Chanyeol had a thing for Quarter Pounders</p>
            </blockquote>





	McEnchiladas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautyPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyPotato/gifts).



Baekhyun had a fight with his boyfriend Chanyeol over a stupid piece of shit called Kyungsoo. You see, Chanyeol was a jealous person (but just a little) and Baekhyun was really into skin ship, without mentioning the fact that Park knew; that little gnome wanted to get inside his dear boyfriend's pants, and he wasn't happy about it, actually he felt like kicking Kyungsoo's growing ass.

Their fight started like a normal conversation, going on and on about what they were going to eat. Chanyeol wanted to go to his best friend's place, you know, Ronald McDonald's house. The little brunette couldn't seem to get his mind off of enchiladas.   
While the tall guy was throwing a tantrum over a quarter pounder, Byun was going over his pics; the silver headed thought it'd be a good idea to peak a little, and that's when he posed his eyes on that fucking selca. The bug eyed kid was hugging his boyfriend and he looked pleased. Chanyeol told Baek to get inside the car and drove to McDonald's much to Baekhyun's dislike. 

When they got there, Chanyeol asked for a CBO and a quarter pounder. Baekhyun was pissed cause he wanted enchiladas REALLY BAD, so he threw the fries that came with the combo and Chanyeol started yelling, and it was totally okay cause I mean, McDonald's fries are the best a man can get. The point is: they were fuming. They were fucking pissed at the other; you know fries are legen -wait for it- dary but also you can't deny enchiladas. That way Chanyeol started talking trash about Baek's thing for skinship and Baekhyun started talking trash about Chanyeol's jealousy. 

Just like a drama, it started raining, so after Park called Byun a slut and Byun called Park a freak, they decided it was the biggest scene they had ever made and they should leave because McDonald's does not resemble a theater.

Chanyeol told Baehyun he should get inside the car, but the short one walked in the opposite direction, towards his house. The tall one started the engine and tried to convince his petite lover to go in but he refused and eventually they got to Baek's house. Chan waited until Baekhyun got inside and then drove away. He thought to himself that the next day would be a new day and they'd make up. 

But Baekhyun skipped school the next day.

The tall one got scared and worried, so he drove to his boyfriend's house just to find him with a fever, sweating but shivering and sleeping. Chanyeol figured that Baek caught a cold the night before so he took care of him while he was sleeping and when he woke up Chanyeol surprised him with a big bowl of enchiladas. 

"Baek, I want you to know that I'm sorry for being a douche."  
"Oh my God Channie! Are those enchiladas? For me?   
"Of course babe"  
"I love you so much!"  
" I love you too baby"

And so they kissed, and Chanyeol caught a cold as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so yup, I was hungry when I wrote this, sorry it is that shitty


End file.
